tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 808
A morning, filled with anxiety and horror, for a child has been possessed by an unscrupulous, evil man, and the boy must act as the man would have him do. And now, just after dawn in an old house on the estate, the child has kissed a gypsy, and the gypsy suddenly has no will of her own. And she is told to lead them to an enemy's hiding place. Episode 808 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Henry Kaplan and written by Sam Hall. It first aired on ABC on Tuesday, July 30th, 1969. This episode is part of the storyline commonly referred to as the "1897 Flashback". In this episode, Jamison Collins - still possessed by the spirit of Count Petofi - and his assassin Aristede force Magda Rakosi to bring them to the coffin of Barnabas Collins. They fail to kill Barnabas, but through the experience Petofi learns that Barnabas is from the future. Armed with this insight, Petofi plans on using the ability of time travel to insure his own immortality. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 4 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 15 and disc 84 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Nancy Barrett. * Opening still: Collinwood estate; exterior, day. * Closing still: Old House parlor. * This episode was recorded on July 22nd, 1969. * This is the eleventh appearance of Michael Stroka as Aristede. * This is the twentieth appearance of Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask. * This is the first appearance of Tessie Kincaid. Identified only as "Tessie" in the closing credits. She appears next in episode 809. * The song that Charity Trask sings in her dream is the same one traditionally sang by Pansy Faye during her dance hall performances. This is an indicator that Pansy Faye is possessing Charity. Allusions * Numerous references are made to Barnabas Collins in this episode between Jamison/Petofi and Magda Rakosi, but he does not make an actual appearance. * Magda Rakosi makes a passing reference to her husband Sandor Rakosi. She implies that Barnabas Collins was responsible for his death, but in truth it was King Johnny Romano and his band of Gypsies. * Magda Rakosi makes reference to someone that Barnabas knew named Vicki. This is of course Victoria Winters, whom Barnabas first met in the year 1967, but was chronologically re-introduced to her when Vicki traveled backward in time to the year 1795. * The "sick child" that Jamison Collins reads about in the Collins Family History refers to David Collins who, in the year 1969, was hovering on the verge of death after being tormented and possessed by the ghost of Quentin Collins. Bloopers * Michael Stroka drops some of the papers that he is carrying after he comes back into the Old House parlor. It is possible that this may have called for in the scene however. * Right after Magda says "There it is, now I go." when she shows Jamison and Aristede the coffin, a boom mike can be seen in the top left-hand corner of the screen. * Grayson Hall stammers over her lines slightly in the scene where she begins to explain to Jamison that Barnabas Collins is from the future. * The blood on Tessie Kincaid's face is very cheap looking and clearly fake. Quotes * Jamison Collins/Count Petofi: And we are going to give her a chance... to atone for all of her sins. I'm going to give you the opportunity to end this horror, and you will be very grateful to me won't you, Magda? Won't you, Magda!? * Magda Rakosi: Jamison... * Jamison Collins/Count Petofi: Don't call me that! I don't call you by your wrong name, Gypsy! .... * Jamison Collins/Count Petofi: You know the will of Count Petofi is stronger than any other man. .... * Aristede: You know I threatened to kill you tonight. I'm sorry now that I didn't. .... * Jamison Collins/Count Petofi: Petofi! He could escape! I could escape. I could be in another century. I would live forever! .... * Magda Rakosi: I know his secret! I know why he acts like he does. Appearances Characters * Andreas Petofi: Behind the scenes appearance; possessing the body of Jamison Collins. Learns the location of Barnabas' coffin and finds the Collins Family History. * Aristede: Full appearance. * Barnabas Collins: Referenced only. * Charity Trask: Full appearance and in dream sequence. * David Collins: Unnamed reference only. Magda makes reference to "a sick child" that Barnabas came back in time to save. David was tormented to the verge of death by the spirit of Quentin Collins in the future. * Jamison Collins: Corporeal form only; possessed by the spirit of Count Petofi. * Magda Rakosi: Full appearance. She is forced by Petofi and Aristede to show them where Barnabas keeps his coffin. * Quentin Collins: Cameo appearance only; also appears in Charity's dream. * Sandor Rakosi: Referenced only by Magda. * Tessie Kincaid: 1st appearance; appears in dream sequence and cameo appearance at the end. * Victoria Winters: Referenced only by Magda. Locations * Maine: Implied. This is the central setting for the series. * Collinsport: Implied. This is the central setting for the series. * Collinwood: Exterior shot shown. * Charity's bedroom: Charity has a dream of Quentin in her bedroom. * Old House: Exterior shot shown. * Old House parlor: A lot of the action from this episode takes place here. * Old House basement: Door leading to the parlor only. * Old House secret chamber: This is where Barnabas' coffin lies. Jamison and Aristede seek to destroy him here. Items * Coffin: Barnabas Collins' coffin is shown in this episode. * Collins Family History: Also referred to as the Family History of the Collins Family; Jamison finds this on the bookshelf learns that Barnabas is from the future. * Hand of Count Petofi: Jamison makes two references to the power of the Hand of Count Petofi. * Portrait of Quentin Collins: Seen in dream sequence only. * Portrait of Josette: Is briefly seen in the Old House parlor as Aristede and Jamison walk about. * Quentin's gramophone: The music from Quentin's gramophone can be heard in Charity's dream. * Shadow of Death: Aristede warns Magda of the Shadow that Count Petofi can cast that means death to whomever it touches. * Wooden stake: Aristede finds a sharpened piece of wood to use as a stake with the intent of stabbing Barnabas. Creatures * Vampire: Referenced only; Barnabas Collins is a vampire. * Warlock: Count Petofi is a warlock. * Werewolves: Behind-the-scenes; Quentin Collins is a werewolf and mauls Tessie Kincaid off-panel. Miscellaneous * Curse: Magda makes reference to the curse of Barnabas Collins. * Dream: Charity has a dream in which she sees Quentin in the arms of another woman, Tessie Kincaid. * Possession: The spirit of Count Petofi is in possession of Jamison Collins. * Premonition: Petofi suspects that Barnabas had a premonition of danger, which is why he's not in his coffin. * Wolves: Charity Trask hears the howl of a wolf in her dream. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Episodes Category:1969/Episodes